Daybreak Cash
Daybreak Cash is a virtual currency that can be used to by items via the Showcase in Landmark and other Daybreak games. What is Daybreak Cash? Daybreak Cash (abbreviated as DC) is the virtual currency that players can buy to fund a virtual wallet. Once a wallet has been funded, Station Cash can be used to purchase premium in-game items through the in-game Marketplace or the Player Studio in Landmark. Your "station cash wallet" is shared across all Daybreak games (EQ, EQ2, Planetside 2, etc.) :Station Cash can be purchased through the official company website, by using cards sold in some stores (like Best Buy or Walmart) :*The typical exchange rate (in US Dollars) is $1.00 = 100 SC, though this varies somewhat if there is SC sale offered by Daybreak. How to Get Daybreak Cash There are a many ways to get Daybreak Cash (DC). You can buy Daybreak Cash directly from Daybreak by funding a virtual wallet in a two ways: #Add funds through the Showcase UI window. #Outside of Landmark you can the go to the company's official Daybreak Cash web page or log into you Daybreak account. In the USA and some other countries, you can buy physical Daybreak Cash Game cards in retail stores, like Target, Gamestop, Walmart (and some other stores). The availability will vary by the stores in the region you live in. Not all regions will have stores that carry the cards (eg. rural US towns) and not all stores that normally carry the cards in some locations will have them in all locations (eg. one Walmart may have them, while another may not). If you are an All Access member to one of Daybreak's PC other games, you may get a "stipend" (free SC). See the All Access information from Daybreak. Note that while Landmark is still in a beta phase, it does not have any of the normal All Access benefits (like the discounts listed on the Daybreak website) Also, All Access benefits can change at any time, so check the All Access info linked above. Items Sold In Landmark, players can use this currency to to by a variety of items. *Lumens - a currency which can also be earned just by playing the game. *The ability to add additional Build Sites to your account, *"Fluff" items that are for vanity purposes, like feature packs. For example, the "Fantasy Features" Pack allows players to add things like elven ears, cat eyes, or orge features to their character through the Crimson Parlor. *Designs created by fellow players via Player Studio. For example, hangar that looks good for parking a spaceship. Possible Bugs *On occasion the User Interface (UI) window for the Showcase does not load correctly and may show blank, with rotating gear icons, or with a log-in screen. Should you encounter this error type /marketplaceclose. Doing so will close the window and when you use B to open it again, it should load correctly unless the company is doing maintenance. *Though any Daybreak Cash purchase is usually instant, on occasion it can take awhile to show in the Showcase window. Credits *company's official Daybreak Cash *Daybreak Cash